Holding You Close
by ausllylove321
Summary: What do you do when a horrible hurricane is about to hit your home, your parents are away and come home because of the storm, and you're supposed to evacuate as soon as possible? You get to safety with your best friend-who is also your crush. You're at a hotel in Chicago, and you're safe. So what do you do to entertain yourselves in the mean time? Check the rating before you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So, I decided to type up a story with an actual plot line, not just one-shots. Don't worry, there will be smut in future chapters, trust me. I'm sorry I deleted my first story, I just wasn't happy with it. But trust me, this story will be really good.**

**So, here it is! I own no references used.**

Ally's POV

I. Am. So. Bored. The store is actually really busy today, but it's just a boring day. Trish is on vacation in LA, and Dez is at a family reunion in Seattle. My mom is in Asia to study, and my dad is in London on business. I haven't seen much of Austin today, so I'm really bored.

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom! Have a nice day!" I say with a fake smile on my face to the customer I just assisted. I let out a heavy sigh and wait for the next customer that needs my help.

Just then, I look up and see Austin walking in. Thank God! I really need someone to talk to that isn't wanting to buy something from me.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin says.

"Hey." I say.

"You look really bored."

"I am! Trish and Dez are both away and so are both of my parents. My shift is until seven and I'm just bored."

"Not anymore. I'm here! Do I not always manage to entertain you?"

"You have a good point there." I say, "Well, despite the fact that I've been bored out of my mind all day, I've had a lot of customers today. The mall itself is a lot busier than usual. I wonder why that is."

Austin shrugs, "Don't question it. You're having a good day, and you're making money."

"You're not wrong there." I say.

"I've been pretty bored too. My parents are in Canada for a mattress convention, though, I think I'd be even more bored if I went with them."

"Can't argue with that one. Since when do they have 'mattress conventions'?"

"Since now, apparently." Austin says, "But, I get the house to myself for another week, so that's always a good time."

"By that, do you mean it's a good time to have girls over."

"You read me like a book, Dawson." Austin says.

"It's a gift, Moon." I say, "I've got the house to myself too, but I never have any guys over."

"Sorry, Ally, but I kind of already knew that."

"Of course you did." I deadpan, "You should at least be careful. A girl you invite over could always like, sell your address, like how Trish sold that Emma girl in New York your phone number."

"Don't remind me." Austin says.

"Did she ever clone you?"

"I don't know, nor do I _want _to know."

"I wouldn't either." I say.

Austin laughs, then his phone rings, "Hello?" he asks, answering it, "Oh, hey Mom...yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Why?...Woah, what's wrong?...Woah Mom slow down..." Austin says into his phone as he walks up to the practice room. I wonder what's wrong. I turn back around to help a customer that's buying a violin.

"So, have you heard about the hurricane?" the customer asks.

"Hurricane? What hurricane?" I ask.

"You don't know?" the woman asks me.

I shake my head no.

"Turn on the news, Sweetheart." the customer says. And with that, she walks out with the violin.

I then get a text from my dad. _Turn on the news._

I grab the remote to the TV just as Austin rushes out of the practice room, "Ally! Turn on the news!"

"Workin' on it." I say. I turn on the TV and flip to the first news station I find.

_"And in other news, Hurricane Delaney is on it's way to the Florida area. It's said to hit Miami in approximately four days, and work it's way up to New York within two weeks. All those living on the East Coast are advised to evacuate as soon as possible."_

The reporter says more, but I don't really listen because I'm starting to panic. I only get bits of pieces. It's really dangerous, there will be extreme flooding, and as usual when a hurricane hits, those who stay behind could be killed.

Austin's POV

I cannot believe this is happening. I look over at Ally. Her face goes white and she looks absolutely terrified.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I don't know." she says. Suddenly her phone rings. She blinks a couple of times, then answers it, "Hi Daddy...yeah I just saw it...what?!...but why can't-...but what do I do?!...no, she's on vacation...yeah...okay...okay, I'll figure something out, don't worry...yeah...okay...love you too. Bye." she says, "That was my dad." she tells me.

"What'd he say?"

"He said take all of the money from the register and get out." Ally says, "What did your mom say?"

"Same. She said to take the money from the Mattress store and get out of here. I get my check from Starr Records today too." I say.

"So it's really _that _bad, huh?" Ally asks.

"Apparently. That would explain why the mall is so packed today. Everyone is stocking up."

"God, Austin, I don't know what to do, I'm scared." Ally says, starting to tear up.

"I know you are, I am too." I say, hugging her. She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest. I hold her close to me. I hate seeing her this scared, "Okay, this is what you're going to do." I say when we come apart, "It's supposed to it in four days, right?"

"That's what the news said." Ally says.

"Okay. So, work your shifts today and tomorrow, then do what your dad said and take the money you need. Then, tomorrow night, pack everything you might need, and I'll be over and eight."

"What?"

"Come on, Alls, do you really think I'm going to let you do this alone?" I ask.

Ally sighs, "Thank you. But where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. Just as long as we get away, we should be fine." I say.

Ally nods, still looking nervous.

"Hey," I say, putting my hands on her shoulders, "We're going to be okay. You've just gotta trust me, okay?"

Ally nods. I hug my friend again, feeling just as scared as she does.

"We'll probably go somewhere up north, in the middle of the country. Somewhere like Illinois or Michigan. Find a hotel, and wait for all of this to blow over."

Ally nods, "Thank you." she says.

"It's nothing, really. I'll feel better knowing that you're with me, safe. Plus, you know me. I'm not really the 'alone' type, especially in these kinds of situations."

Ally nods, "Well, at least we know that our parents are safe. My dad said that he wouldn't be able to fly back into Miami because of the storm. A lot of the airlines are shut down because of it. He said it could be a while before he's able to come back."

"My mom said that too." I say.

"And Trish and Dez will be safe too. They're on the other side of the country."

"We're going to be fine too. I promise." I say, "Don't think of this like we're running away from a storm. Think of it as a vacation! We're getting away for a while. Pack your sun block and bikini, 'cause we're gonna have some fun."

"How did you know I own a bikini?"

"I didn't until now." I say, smirking.

Ally narrows her eyes, "You're good, Moon."

"I know, Dawson." I say, smiling, "I'm gonna go look up what places exactly will be affected by the storm, then find somewhere that won't. Then I guess we'll just go from there."

"Okay." Ally says, nodding.

Ally's POV

To say that I'm scared is an understatement, but I'm glad that Austin and I are going to be doing this together. I feel a lot safer knowing that he's going to be with me and that I'm not going to be alone. Now, Miami has had hurricanes before, but none of them were as bad as the news is making Hurricane Delaney out to be. I continue helping out customers, as if nothing happened, but I'm still extremely terrified, and all I want to do is go home and start packing.

* * *

As soon as I get home, I walk upstairs and start packing. I'm sure we won't be gone _that _long, so I only pack about a week's worth of clothes, and a few other things I need. Once I've done that, I crouch down, and get a small box out from under my bed. I open it up, and find all of the rainy day money that I've saved up for. It's about to get _really _rainy, so I figure I should bring this with. I put the money into my bag, then go to take a shower. I really need to relax, and showers always relax me.

I strip off my clothes and step into the hot water. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. This has just been a long day. Austin said he would find some place safe for us, and I trust him to do that. I'm just really scared, and he is too. We've done these kinds of things before. We even have hurricane and tidal wave drills at school. We live right near the ocean, these things happen all the time, but the news report said that it was pretty dangerous this time.

I'm really glad that Austin is going to be with me. I'm not sure, but lately, I've been thinking that I might still have feelings for him. Either that, or it's just my hormonal teenage self that keeps thinking about naughty things whenever I see or think about him. For example, I can't help but wish that he was in this shower with me. There are so many times when we'll just me talking, and I just want to rip of his clothes and attack him...Is that wrong?

I get out of the shower and put on a pink tank-top and white shorts. I blow dry my hair and put it into a bun. I walk into my bedroom and unplug my phone from it's charger. I see that I have a new text from Austin.

_Austin/_**Ally**

_I'm thinking Chicago._

**Sounds good to me.**

_So what's up?_

I ponder how I should answer this. I bite my lip, type the message and send it before I can stop myself.

**Nm. Just got out of the shower.**

I grab a bottle of nail polish and start painting my toenails. A second later, my phone buzzes and I see that Austin replied.

_Hot ;)_

I feel my eyes widen. Did he seriously just send that to me? I feel myself smile.

**So what r u doing?**

_Getting started on packing._

**So did I. And I DID pack my bikini ;)**

_Can't wait _

Oh my God. Sure, Austin and I have that flirty-friend relationship, but this is somehow different. I keep wanting to see how he'll reply back, so I text back to him.

**Yeah, but it's kind of small...**

_Sweet..._

**Since when r u so flirty?**

_U started it. I'm just playin the game._

I feel my smile fall. Of course he's just playing around! Austin would never flirt with me like that...would he? I guess I'll find out on this trip...when it's just me, and Austin...alone...I smile to myself. I am going to be the biggest tease ever.

We text for a little while longer, then I go to sleep, with mixed thoughts. Some of them pertain to Austin, and some of them pertain to how afraid I am of this hurricane, and how everything is going to go.

Austin's POV

God, I could get hard just by _thinking _about Ally in the shower or in a small bikini. Ally and I are going to be by ourselves on this little "trip", so I've been trying to think of ways to maybe get us back together again. Though, that shouldn't be my main focus. My main focus should be on keeping Ally and I safe.

We leave tomorrow night. I fall asleep thinking about Ally and everything else that's going to happen with us. I'm both excited, and terrified.

**And that's a wrap for chapter 1! So, I know that there isn't much yet, but just wait until they get to the hotel in Chicago ;)**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahHorror3**

**This isn't my page, but the best tumblr page ever is walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! How are you all doing today? Thanks so much for all of the reviews I have gotten so far. It really means a lot!**

**IMPORTANT! I would really love it for you guys to check out my good friend, middlechild3. She is also an auslly writer-though she doesn't have some of the things in her stories that my stories will ;)-and I would really like you guys to check out her stories. She has written a lot more than I have, but still. Also, check out her tumblr page, walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**I own no references used.**

Ally's POV

Austin and I are leaving tonight. After Sonic Boom closes, I do as my dad said and take the money from the register that I've made. Before I close, I take one last look around Sonic Boom and the practice room. I don't know how long it will be until I see them again, so I take them in while I can. I lock up Sonic Boom and start walking to my car. I start to feel raindrops.

And it begins.

I text Austin that he can just come over whenever and let himself in. I get in my car and start driving home. Raindrops start hitting my wind shield. It's not that bad, but it's the beginning of a nightmare.

I reach my house and get out of my car as fast as I can so that I don't get super wet. I'm really starting to get scared. Mine and Austin's plan is just to get away, but we don't know what we're going to do once we're safe. I'm not sure he does either. So, I do what I normally do when I'm stressed. I take a quick shower.

I turn the water on to a desired temperature, then strip and step in. The hot water relaxes me, as it always does, and I let out a sigh. I wash my hair, then I shave my legs and...other places. *wink wink*. I wish I could stay in here forever, but I know that Austin is going to be here any minute and I need to be ready when he gets here...Scratch that. I wish I could stay in here forever _with _Austin.

I turn off the water and step out, wrapping a towel around me.

"Ally?!" I hear Austin shout from downstairs.

"Hang on!" I call back.

Then, I get an idea.

I make sure my towel is wrapped around me securely, then I open the bathroom door and walk downstairs to see Austin on his phone.

"Hey." I say. Austin looks up and his eyes widen.

"Hey." he repeats.

"Just give me a couple minutes to get ready." I say.

Austin blinks, "'Kay." he says.

I smile, then walk back upstairs to my room.

Austin's POV

Is she _trying _to kill me?! It took every single ounce of my being to not just rip of her towel right then and there and jump her. She's just gotten out of the shower, and I could see water droplets disappear underneath her towel.

Speaking of water droplets, it's starting to rain pretty hard outside. I could have sworn the news said that this hurricane would hit in _four _days. Well, I guess it isn't the first time that the news has ever been wrong about something.

"Ally, hurry up! It's starting to get pretty bad out there!" I shout upstairs.

"Coming!" Ally calls. She walks downstairs with her hair still wet. She's wearing a simple white shirt, a yellow hoodie, jean shorts and sneakers.

"Ready?" I ask.

Ally nods. She adjusts her duffle bag on her shoulder. She shuts all the lights off in the house, then we walk outside into the rain.

"Holy-" but I can't hear the rest of Ally's sentence because she gets cut off my thunder crashing.

"Let's go!" I say, taking her hand and leading her to my car. I open the passenger door for her and she gets in. I run around to the other side and get in the driver's side.

"Austin..." Ally says.

"Ally, we're gonna be fine, it's just a little rain." I say.

Then thunder crashes.

BAM!

"And a little thunder." I say. I start driving. Every minute, I feel like it starts raining harder.

"I thought the weatherman said _four _days!" Ally says.

"You and me both." I say.

BAM! Thunder crashes again and Ally jumps.

"Pop in a CD to block out the noise a bit." I suggest.

Ally nods and puts in the first CD of mine that she can find. I can tell that Ally is scared right now. She's chewing her hair and her eyes are frantically looking all over the place.

"Ally, it's gonna be fine." I say.

"How can you say that?! We're driving in the middle of the beginning of a hurricane!" Ally says.

"Alls, we're gonna be fine, you've just gotta trust me." I say.

Ally nods.

BAM!

Ally lets out a yelp and curls her knees to her chest. She puts an even bigger chunk of her hair in her mouth. Gross.

"Ally, it's not that bad, it's just a little rain and thunder and lightning." I say.

In all honesty, I'm afraid too. It's raining so hard, that I'm honestly afraid that it might break the windshield. I can hardly see anything even with the windshield wipers going at top speed.

"Austin, do you even know where you're going?" Ally asks.

"Sort of." I say.

"Sort of?!"

"Well, I can't see anything!" I say.

"Austin! Look out!" Ally shouts.

"Woah!" I exclaim as I swerve the car to the right as another car was coming in our direction.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Ally says through breaths.

"Ally, it's gonna be okay."

"Stop saying that! Every time you say that, something bad happens!" Ally exclaims. Just then, small rocks start falling out of the sky. Hail. Both mine and Ally's eyes widen, "I told you!" she says.

"Ally, we're gonna be fine. I know you're scared, so am I. Just close your eyes, cover your ears, and trust me to get us out of here." I say.

Ally blinks, then nods, "Okay," she says, "I trust you." she says. She covers her ears with her hands and squeezes her eyes shut like a child. I would laugh and admire how cute she is, but right now, my main priority is to get us out of here.

* * *

Ally's POV

Somehow, in the middle of all the storm chaos, I managed to fall asleep. I blink myself awake a few times and sit up.

"Morning." Austin says.

"Hey." I say. I look around. It's no longer raining, but the windshield is still wet, and it's pretty cloudy, "Where are we?" I ask.

"Take a guess." Austin says.

I look around. We're in the middle of no where.

"Either Tennessee or Kentucky." I say.

"We're really close to the border. We'll be in Kentucky in about half an hour."

"Are you tired? Do you want me to drive?"

"I'm fine for now. I slept all day yesterday and bought us a couple of energy drinks at a gas station a few miles back. Monster?"

"Please." I say. Austin hands me the black and green can, "And you even got my favorite flavor."

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy." Austin says, "I got us a couple snacks too if you're hungry."

"Thanks." I say. I grab a pack of mini donuts, "How long until we get to Chicago?"

"Not sure, I just know that it's a day's drive from Miami. I've driven eight hours, so I'll drive four more, making twelve, then you drive the other twelve. Fair?"

"Fair." I say, "So, are we still thinking Chicago?"

"For now, yeah. From the looks of it here, this hurricane is affecting lots of places." Austin says.

It was really windy outside, "Yeah. I remember the last couple of really bad hurricanes, there have been reports of storms and high winds in places like Detroit."

"And here we are, heading to the windy city."

"It's better than the flooded city." I say.

Austin lays a hand on my knee, "We're going to be fine."

"Not if you don't put both hands on the wheel." I say.

Austin rolls his eyes. He takes his hand off my knee and returns it to the steering wheel.

"I should call my dad." I say.

"Good luck with that. There's no signal out here. Some places you'll get like one bar."

"Ugh." I say, "He must be worried sick about me."

"Yeah. My parents tried calling me but I couldn't answer them." Austin says.

I nod, then turn my attention to the music in the car, "What are you listening to?"

"Sixx: a.m."

"Oh! I love this song! Turn it up!" I say.

Austin smiles and obeys. He and I both start singing along.

_Oh..._

_You're the only thing left_

_Worth dying for_

_You give me a reason_

_I can't ignore_

_And make me wanna_

_Live forever..._

_You're everything_

_I've been waiting for_

_For all the things years_

_And a thousand more_

_You make me wanna_

_Live Forever..._

"Do you think we'll ever find someone like that?" I ask, breaking our sing-along.

"Someone like what?"

"Someone who makes us want to live forever. Someone we'd do anything for."

"I'd do anything for _you_." Austin says.

"Austin, I'm being serious."

"So am I." Austin says.

I smile, but I'm not really sure what to say after that. We sit in a half-awkward-half-comfortable silence for about five minutes.

"Austin?" I ask, "What's going to happen after we get back home? I mean, if this hurricane is as bad as everyone is saying it is...is there even going to be a home to go to?" I ask.

Austin is silent for a while before he finally answers, "I don't know." he says, "I wish I did, but I don't."

I nod.

* * *

"I do not!" I say.

"Do so." Austin says.

I'm driving now and Austin and I are just talking about random things. He said I snort when I laugh.

"When I get you to laugh hard enough you do." Austin says.

"Well, then you're the only one who has ever gotten me to laugh that hard." I say.

We're almost to Indiana. Depending on traffic, we should be in Chicago in about ten hours, maybe not even that long.

"Hey, I just thought of this. Are there paparazzi in Chicago?" I ask.

"Well, some famous people live there, so I guess there could be. Why?"

"Well, I'm sure the media knows that we're wanting to get away from the storm. If paparazzi see JUST you and me, going into a hotel, together, you don't think they'll get the wrong idea, do you?"

"What do you mean 'the wrong idea'?"

"You know what I mean, I don't have to say it."

"I know. I just like to tease you about it."

"I would smack you if I weren't driving." I say.

"Both hands on the wheel." Austin mocks.

"Oh, shut up." I say.

"Look, I'm sure the paparazzi doesn't know we're heading to Chicago. We should be fine." Austin says.

I nod, "Oh, I love this song." I say. I start singing along to it. There are two different versions of this song, and this version is the piano version, which is the one that I prefer.

_The text message_

_Has replaced the love letter_

_And mixed tapes are now_

_Just mp3's_

_Hangin' out at the bar_

_With your friends is now_

_Chat rooms on the internet_

_It won't be long 'till_

_They forget about me..._

"It's true." Austin says.

"What is?"

"This song. The text message has replaced the love letter, and all the other things are true too."

"Yeah. I remember when I was dating Dallas, he would just send me short little texts. It really would be nice to get a love letter once in a while..." I say.

Austin nods, "Why did you and Dallas break up?"

I shrug, "He just wasn't the one for me." I say.

"Well then who is?" Austin says, jokingly.

I smile, "He's closer than you think." I say, in all seriousness.

I start singing the chorus and the bridge.

_The text message _

_Has replaced the love letter_

_And mixed tapes are now_

_Just mp3's_

_Making love to a woman in bed_

_Is now pay sites on the internet_

_Won't be long 'till_

_They forget about me..._

"I love this part." Austin says, starting to sing along to the bridge with me.

_And I'm okay to fade away_

_If I can only make my mark_

_Like a shooting star_

_That soon burns out_

_But first lights up the dark_

_And I'm okay if you forget my name_

_Just keep singin' my song_

_Just keep singin' my song_

* * *

It's early evening, around 6 o'clock. We're on the highway leading to Chicago.

"Find us a good hotel?" I ask Austin.

"I think so. Turn right at the next exit." Austin says.

I do as told, "Wow, it's actually not that bad. I was really afraid we'd be caught in rush hour traffic."

"Well don't question it, just be happy about it."

I nod.

"Oh, there you go." Austin says, pointing at a billboard, "There's a Holiday In in a few exits."

"Works for me." I say, "They take walk-ins, right?"

"They should." Austin says.

In the next fifteen minutes, we reach the hotel.

"Nice." I say, parking the car. We get out of the car, and my legs instantly feel weird because I've been sitting for the last few hours, "Woah." I say.

"Yeah, me too." Austin says.

I get my bag out of the back seat and Austin does the same. We walk into the hotel. It looks pretty nice.

"I'll see if I can get us a room." Austin says.

I nod and take a seat once we enter the lobby. I can smell the chlorine of the pool that they must have here. This looks like it would be a nice place to stay for a while. I look at my phone. I have a bunch of texts and missed calls from Trish, Dez, and both of my parents. I sigh. I'll call them all back later. Right now, mine and Austin's main focus is finding us a place to stay for a while. I'm worried about what might be happening back in Miami right now, but at the same time, I don't want to know.

Shit! I just realized something. Austin and I are only sixteen. Are we too young to check into a hotel with no adult?

Austin walks back over, "Third floor. Room 206."

"How did you get us a room? Aren't we under-aged?"

Austin holds up a small card, "And you said getting a fake ID was a waist of time." Austin says. He grabs his bag and starts heading towards the elevator. I follow him.

"Didn't they know you were Austin Moon?" I ask.

"The dude at the front desk was really old. I highly doubt he even knows what auto-tune is."

"But you don't use auto-tune all that much."

"Still, you know what I mean."

I laugh as we head into the elevator. Austin presses the button for floor '3'. The doors close and I feel us going up. God, just imagine the hot things that Austin and I could do in this elevator. I try my hardest to contain myself, but at this point, it's really hard.

The doors open and Austin and I walk out of the elevator, leaving my fantasy behind. Why am I thinking of things like this? I'm a virgin! You'd think that I'd be afraid to lose my virginity.

We walk down the hallway until we reach room 206. Austin unlocks it and opens the door. We walk in and find a room with two beds, and a pretty sweet TV. I was sort of hoping that there would be some sort of mix up and there would only be one bed. Oh well. Austin and I are _sharing _a hotel room, so I guess it's a start.

I put my bag down and let out a heavy sigh as I flop down on one of the beds, "So, what now?" I ask.

"We call our parents, tell them we're okay, and make the best of the situation we're in." Austin says.

I reach into my pocket and send a quick text to Trish, Dez, my dad, and my mom.

_Hey, I'm safe. I'm at a hotel with Austin, and we're going to be okay._

"There." I say, setting my phone down on the nightstand in between the two beds, "Everyone knows I'm safe. You?"

"Yep." Austin says, "Wanna see if we can find any cool restaurants around town for dinner?"

"Sure, though after that, we should probably stick to fast food so we don't waist too much of our money."

Austin nods, "We still have a few thousand dollars, but no one is really sure how long we'll be here."

I nod.

* * *

Austin's POV

After eating dinner at the first restaurant we find since we were both starving, we go walk around town for a while. We both receive phone calls from our parents, and we're actually able to answer them this time. Our parents and Trish and Dez know that we're safe and not alone.

"Mmm...this isn't bad." Ally says, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Have you ever had a bad smoothie?" I ask, taking a sip of mine.

Ally thinks for a moment, "I don't think I have, actually. That is, as long as I don't make it myself, and Dez doesn't make it."

"Have you ever had one of Dez's smoothies?"

"No, but he's Dez."

"Dez's 'secret recipe' smoothies are AWESOME! It's kinda weird 'cause you know, he's Dez. Then again, he made good chili and really good cake."

"That's true." Ally says.

We walk back into the hotel.

"Sweet, this place has a hot-tub." Ally says, "We need to hit that tomorrow."

"Yeah, we really need to relax."

"Sleep is good for that too, and it's getting pretty late." Ally says, throwing her empty cup into a trash can. I do the same.

We walk over to the elevator just as it opens. A couple of people step out, looking dressed to go to a night club. Ally and I walk into the elevator and I press the '3' button. The doors close. God, I just want to attack Ally in here.

The doors open right on time, just as I'm about to lose control. I seriously considered pinning her against the wall and just kissing her square on the lips, but I didn't. I silently thank God for that.

We reach our room and I open the door.

"God, my feet are killing me." Ally says, taking off her sneakers.

"You walk in a thousand inch heels almost everyday, and you're feet are hurting _now?_" I ask.

"Very funny." Ally says. She digs through her bag, then walks into the bathroom.

Ally's POV

What I'm about to do, is certainly a risk, but I'm okay with that.

Austin's POV

Ally walks out a few minutes later in a short. Black. Lace. Nightgown.

I gulp, "Ally?" I ask, "Watcha wearin'?"

Ally looks up at me and raises an eyebrow, "Pajamas." she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh huh." I say.

Ally's POV

I sit on my bed as Austin walks into the bathroom. I'm pretty proud of myself. I didn't think I'd be able to pull this nightgown off, but I look hot.

Austin comes out a few minutes later wearing a pair of blue flannel pajama pants, but no shirt. Oh, he is SO trying to get back at me!

Austin catches me staring at him and smirks, "Like what you see?"

"Very funny. Oh, by the way, my eyes are up here." I say.

"And _mine _are up _here_." Austin says.

Oh, he's good.

Austin's POV 

Damn those legs. I would love to scramble my way in between him. I would _really _love to kiss her lips...

The ones between her legs.

**Follow me on twitter! HannahHorror3**

**Check out my author friend, middlechild3**

**Check out the world's best tumblr page! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**And most importantly, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How's it going?!**

**So, this is going to be the chapter that you all have patiently been waiting for ;)**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahHorror3**

Ally's POV

"Oh, this feels soooooo goooood..." I say.

"Hmmm..." is all Austin says in response.

"Can we just do this all day?" I ask.

"Sure." Austin sighs.

I let out a blissful sigh and lay my head back. Austin and I are in the hot tub at the hotel, and it feels really nice to just relax.

Why? What were you thinking?

The jets feel really great on my back. I close my eyes in relaxation. No one else is in the pool room since they're all at the beach. This hotel is right near a beach, and it's summer. I hate the beach-as you all know-so Austin and I figured we'd come down here. So worth it. Though, I can't help but imagine the hot things that Austin and I could do in here. I am so tempted to just...grab him...I'm pretty sure I could give a good hand job...and other things. Plus, Austin and I are all alone...I could do it? But I won't. Know why? Because I'm too scared. A move like that could ruin our friendship if Austin doesn't feel the same way about me, not to mention, make the rest of our time here super awkward. I can't risk that. *sigh*.

Austin's POV

Ally is wearing an orange bikini-she knows me too damn well, orange is my favorite color-and I desperately want to just rip it off her body. I want to rub my hands all over that body of hers.

Despite how much I want to feel her up, I can't help but admire how beautiful Ally really is. She really is just perfect, down to every last feature she has. The freckles on her face, the caramel highlights in her hair, her thick long eye-lashes, the shape of her lips, the curve of her hips, her long legs, everything about her is just perfect. Her personality too. She has the kindest heart. She could cure an illness with just her smile.

I can honestly say that I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

A couple hours later.

I went out to fill the ice bucket in our room. I walk back in, and find Ally in a very...interesting position in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Yoga. You don't mind, do you?" Ally asks.

Considering her ass was in the air, I was actually enjoying myself quite a bit, "No, I don't mind at all."

"You wanna join me?"

"I'm good." I say, setting the ice bucket down. I sit down on the bed and enjoy watching Ally's movements. Her ass is in the air throughout half of the video, and I just sit back and watch, enjoying this little "vacation" of ours.

Ally then stands up at leans back into a new pose, making her chest stick out. I have a great time staring at that too. Or _them _I should say. I especially like that Ally is wearing a tight tank top and leggings. This is really just great.

"You sure you're not bored? I could always change the channel. I just found this fitness channel and thought I'd try it out." Ally says.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just fine." I say.

Ally looks behind at me, then shrugs and goes back to her ass-in-the-air-position.

Ally's POV

Thank God for yoga. It really is the best thing ever.

* * *

I change into a low-cut pink tank-top and yellow booty-shorts. I walk out of the bathroom and find Austin, sitting on his bed, staring at the TV. As soon as he sees me walk out, he scrambles for the remote and changes the channel.

"What were you watching?" I ask.

"Nothing." Austin says.

"What? Was it like, porn or something?" I joke.

"Very funny, and no, it wasn't." Austin says, "It was the news. I was watching a report on the hurricane."

I pause for a beat, "Oh." I say, "Turn it back on."

"Ally, I'm not sure if I-"

I cut him off by grabbing the remote and changing it back to the original station. I can hear a female reporter's voice in the back-round, talking about Hurricane Delaney and the damage that it's doing. It hit Miami pretty hard these past couple days. I feel tears forming in my eyes, but then, they show footage of the flooding in Miami, and the destruction that this all has caused, and can't help but choke out a sob.

Austin's head snaps to me as soon as he hears that, "God, Ally." Austin says, standing up. He takes the remote from me and turns off the TV. He then wraps me in his arms and I start straight up bawling. I can't even hold myself up and I feel my legs buckle underneath of me. Austin catches me and holds on to me tight. He picks me up, then sits us on the bed, and I'm practically on his lap. He holds onto me tight and I just let myself cry. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry in fear, sadness, and anger. I'm afraid for my home, I'm devastated about what's happening to it, and I am angry that something like this is happening to it.

"I'm so scared." I say, "Please...don't let go of me..."I beg.

I feel Austin tighten his grip on me, "I won't...I promise..."

It's late. It's dark outside, and it's almost midnight in Chicago, meaning it's 1 am back home.

As if he has read my mind-though he seems a bit hesitant, and I can see why-Austin turns off the light and lays the both of us down on the bed, under the covers. He holds me close to him, and I hold him close to me. I think this is the closest I've ever been with Austin, and not just physically, but emotionally too. There are emotions and feelings that I've shared with him, that I could never share with anyone else. Austin hasn't seen me cry many times, but when he does, he's always there to save me and make me feel better. He has such a good heart, and I hope that never changes. I think it's pretty safe to say that I'm in love with him.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, still feeling tired. I then look at the time, and realize that it's only 4 am. I close my eyes again, and am about to fall back asleep, when I realize that I'm not alone in my bed, and that this isn't _my _bed. I also realize that I have two strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I then realize the position that I'm in. Austin and I are spooning. Freakin' spooning. I remember last night. Nothing happened. I just let the sound of Austin's heartbeat calm me to sleep. I savor this moment, because in the morning, when we wake up, we're going to have to come apart again. I close my eyes, and snuggle myself even further into Austin, if that's even possible treasuring being in Austin's arms.

Austin's POV

I didn't get much sleep because I'm really worried about Ally. Yes, I _have _taken notice to the position that we're in, and I really love it. Having Ally in my arms is just the best feeling. Around 4 am, I see Ally's eyes flutter open. She looks at the time, realizing how early it is, then closes her eyes again. Then, they snap open, and she looks down at my arms around her waist. At first, I'm afraid that she's going to freak out and beat me with a pillow or something, but she sighs, and snuggles closer to me, then closes her eyes again, and is asleep within minutes. I smile to myself, and close my eyes, letting myself also fall asleep.

* * *

Around five hours later, I feel Ally stirring in my arms, and that wakes me up. I look at the time, and it's a little after 9 o'clock here, making it 10 at home. Ally lets out a small hum, signalling that she is awake, but she does't open her eyes.

"Morning." I whisper to her.

She smiles, "Morning." she repeats back.

I've been taking quite a few risks with Ally these past couple days, so one more won't hurt, right? I lay a soft kiss on her temple, and she doesn't seem to mind, "Did you sleep okay?" I ask.

"Like a baby." she replies.

_knock knock knock _"House keeping!"

"Not now!" Ally calls. She opens her eyes, "Austin, be a dear and put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. I just wanna sleep all day."

I laugh, "Sure, Alls." I say. I let go of the girl in my arms and do as I told by putting the sign on the door. I walk back over and get back into the bed. Ally instantly moves over and snuggles up against me, which takes me by surprise. I wrap her in my arms though, enjoying the feel of her against me.

Ally's POV

You know how everyone makes fun of me because I don't take enough risks? Well, this should certainly show them.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever...miss me?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I see you everyday." Austin says.

"Yeah, but...we used to date."

I feel Austin stiffen behind me, "Oh..." he says. He pauses for what feels like forever before finally speaking, "In all honesty...yes. Sometimes, I _do _miss you."

I nod, "I miss you too..." I whisper.

I know that Austin heard me say that, but he acts like he didn't, "Why do you ask?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I guess I've just always kind of...wondered." I say.

I feel Austin nod.

I pause for a moment, but then I smile. I let out a small giggle, then just start straight up laughing. I release myself from Austin's grasp and sit up in the bed, laughing.

"What is so funny?" Austin asks.

"You!" I say, "You're so stupid!" I say, standing up.

"Okay, what am I missing here?"

I run a hand through my hair, "You're missing the fact that I'm in love with you! Okay?!" I exclaim.

Austin blinks, "What?!"

"Oh, come on! The flirty text messages that _I _started. The bikini. The nightgowns. THIS! The outfit that I am wearing right now! Even the yoga! It was to get your attention, because I don't feel like I can get it any other way!" I say, starting to tear up, "I just...I've played so many games, done so many things, JUST to get your attention, and then...last night, just sleeping in the same bed as you! It...I thought it was just a crush, and that I would get over it, but...I haven't, and I won't. I...I'm in love with you! Okay?!" I exclaim, tears running down my face. I run into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me. I sit down, with my back against the door, and I let myself break down.

Why the HELL did I just do that?! I'm so humiliated...

Austin's POV

Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened, because I am completely lost. Well, not completely. I saw Ally's face turn a bright shade of red and tears were running down her face before she ran into the bathroom. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I walk over to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Leave me alone." Ally says. I can tell that she's crying.

"Ally, come on. We need to talk." I say.

A few seconds later, a very teary-eyed Ally opens the door, "What is there to talk about? You don't feel the same way about me and-"

"What makes you think that?!" I exclaim, starting to get angry.

"What?" Ally asks.

"What makes you think that I don't feel the same way?! Huh?! What makes you think that I'm not just as in love with you, if not more, as you are with me?! What makes you think that I don't ACHE to hold you in my arms like I was able to last night?! That I don't yearn to kiss your lips every chance I get?! What makes you think that I never NEEDED to have you in my life?!" I exclaim, with tears starting to run down my face too, "What makes you think that I don't care about you?! What makes you think that I was never TERRIFIED of telling you that I wanted to get back together with you, because I DIDN'T think you'd want to?!" I exclaim. There's a pause, tears are running down both of our faces, "What makes you think," I say at a softer level, "that my heart doesn't break whenever I look at you, because for the past few months, I have been _convinced _that you would _never _be in love with me back? What makes you think...that whenever I saw you as much as _talking _to another guy, that I _didn't _just want to curl up and die?" I ask, "What makes you think I don't love you?"

Ally blinks, "Do you?" she asks.

There's a pause.

"Oh, screw it." I say. I take a step forward, grip Ally by the waist, and press her lips to mine. She stiffens at first, but then she sinks into it and kisses me back. She wraps her arms around my neck and I tighten my grip around her waist until she's pressed up against me. I lick her lips, and she opens her mouth, granting me entrance. She lets out a small whimper, and I instantly want to hear her make that noise again.

We come apart for air, both of us are breathing heavily.

I press my forehead to hers, "I love you." I say.

Ally closes her eyes, "I love you too." she whispers.

I press my lips to hers again, and pick her up bridal style. She doesn't seem to object. I carry her out of the bathroom.

"You get the curtains, I'll get the door." she whispers.

I nod and set her down. I walk over to the window and close the curtains and blinds. Ally makes sure that the 'Do Not Disturb' sign is still on the door, then locks it. We turn around and face each other. Ally walks back over and jumps into my arms, kissing me again. I smile into the kiss. I hold on to her tightly, and sit on the bed, with her on my lap so that she's straddling me.

No One's POV

Austin turns over so that Ally is laying down on the bed and he is on top of her. He sits on his knees, and takes his shirt off in one swift motion. He leans down and kisses Ally as she rubs her small hands all over his back and abs. She wraps her right leg around his waist. Austin puts his hands underneath of her pink tank top. The feel of his hands on her flesh sent goosebumps up her skin. His hands move further and further up her shirt until they're just below her bra. Ally sits up a bit, then takes off her tank top and throws it to a random location. Austin lays her back down as he trails kisses up her neck, sucking on her flesh as he does so.

"Mmmm..." Ally moans as she leans her head back at the sensation. She puts her hands on his chest, feeling his amazing chest and abs. Her hands trail lower until they reach the waist back of his pants. She pushes them down until they're off completely. She wanted him so badly, yet she wanted it to last. She never wanted it to end, and neither did he, "Ohh...I love you." Ally whispers.

"I love you so much, Ally." Austin whispers into her ear, kissing it afterwords.

Austin's hands lower to Ally's legs and they slowly, slowly rise. He plays with the waist band of her shorts, once again sending goosebumps up her skin. Austin holds on to her waist, then turns them over so that she is now on top of him. Austin's hands rest on Ally's back, and he slowly lowers them, wanting to feel every inch of flesh she has. He puts his thumbs underneath the waist band of her shorts, and slowly starts taking them off. Ally kicks them off and they fall off the bed and onto the floor.

Austin rolls them over again so that he is once again on top of her. He kisses her lips softly, never wanting to come apart. Ally runs her hands through his blonde hair, never wanting him to go. They break the kiss so for breath for a few seconds. Austin presses his forehead to Ally's as his hands trail up her back and to her bra. Austin sees a sudden fear spread across Ally's face.

"It's alright." Austin says, kissing her forehead, "Don't be afraid."

Austin unsnaps the bra with ease. He slips the straps off her arms and throws the bra somewhere, not caring where. Ally's face turns bright red.

"You're beautiful." Austin says in awe at the amazing girl beneath him.

That was all Ally needed to no longer feel embarrassed or self conscious. She kisses Austin again, loving the feel of his bare chest against hers.

"Make love to me, Austin." Ally whispers against his lips.

Austin just smiles and kisses her again. His hands slowly trail up to her breasts and he takes them in his hands, making Ally moan.

"I love you." Austin whispers to her.

"I love you too." Ally says. Her tiny hands trail down his back and to the waist band of his boxers. She slowly takes them off until they're gone. She presses her lips to Austin's again. Austin's hands trail down to her panties, the last article of clothing that needed to be removed. Austin breaks the kiss and looks down at Ally, as if asking for permission. Ally gives a small nod, and Austin them off, once again, throwing them to a random location. He lays one more soft kiss on Ally's lips. He looks down at her, and she looks afraid again.

"Are you a virgin?" he asks her.

Ally gives a small nod.

Austin kisses her forehead, "I am too." he says, "I'll be gentle."

Ally presses her lips to his again as she feels him slowly push into her. She moans in pain.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

Ally nods, not really sure _how _she's feeling. Austin pushes himself the rest of the way in, and Ally lets out a small cry of pain when she realizes that her hymen is broken. Austin leans down and kisses her again. It seemed as if him kissing her eased a lot of her pain away. Ally puts her hands in his hair again, running her fingers through it.

"You can move." Ally whispers.

"You sure?" Austin asks.

Ally nods, though she really _wasn't _sure.

Austin comes out of her, then goes into her again. The first couple times he does this, Ally lets out a small whimper of pain. But shortly, her pain decreases, until there isn't any. She moans in pleasure, and Austin grunts every once in a while when he goes into her. Ally had never felt anything like this before. She had no idea it was possible to be this in love with someone, and Austin felt the same way. They were glad that their first times weren't just for the sake of sex, but it was actual love. The entire time, Austin wasn't staring at her chest or her lower region. All he could focus on were Ally's eyes. The eyes that make him want to melt, and break his heart every time he looks into them. Ally's eyes rested on Austin's too. The eyes that won her over. The eyes that made her fall in love with the boy above her.

They roll over so that Ally is on top again. She rolls her hips into his, and they both moan.

"God, I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too...You're amazing." Ally whispers, kissing up his neck and his jawline, finally resting on his lips again.

They roll over again so that Austin is on top. It was so weird. This entire trip, all Austin or Ally wanted was just to attack each other and have rough, dirty sex. Now, this was loving, passionate, and beautiful, and it was everything that they could ever want.

Ally and Austin both could feel that they were close, but they held it in as long as they could, not wanting this to end. Austin keeps lightly thrusting into Ally, making eye contact with the girl he was in love with. Ally cups his face in her hands, with a loving look in her eyes. Austin leans down to kiss her again, never wanting to do anything else. Austin just wanted, no, NEEDED Ally in his arms, all the time. They both would give up music for each other. They would give away everything for each other. They would give away life for each other...because they were just _that _in love.

"Ohh, Austin..." Ally moans loudly as she cums. Austin lets out a loud moan as he cums as well. He looks down at the girl beneath him, and lays one last kiss on her lips before coming out of her and laying next to her. They were both extremely tired. Austin pulls Ally to him, and they snuggle close to each other, as they close their eyes, and fall asleep.

**Okay! So...yeah. I know it was sex, but it wasn't all that dirty, you know what I mean? Trust me, there is going to be some lemony goodness in the next couple of chapters, trust me.**

**REVIEW!**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahHorror3**

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are you all doing?**

**GUESS WHAT? middlechild3 booked her first part! She's going to be in a short film that starts filming this Saturday! How freaking awesome is that?!**

**Anyways. I own no references used. Let's go!**

**This sex in this chapter was inspired by the song "HateF*ck" by Motionless in White.**

Ally's POV

My eyes flutter open and I realize that once again, I'm not in my bed. I then let out a blissful sigh as I remember what happened this morning.

"Hey, beautiful." I hear a voice say.

I roll over and face Austin, "Hey." I say, "What time is it?"

"Around three in the afternoon." he says, "So...how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore I guess, but I'll be fine." I say.

Austin smiles, "What's going through your head right now Ally Dawson?"

"A super hot guy just totally did me." I joke, "In all seriousness, I'm just...really happy."

"Me too." Austin says. He pulls me to him and kisses me softly on the lips. When we come apart, I lay on my stomach and close my eyes again. Austin starts drawing letters on my back with his fingers.

"I love you too." I say after he writes 'I love you' on my back with his index finger.

"Girls who can spell are sexy." he says, "So, what do you say we get cleaned up, then go get some food since we were too...occupied to eat this morning. Then, we can come back and..." he starts drawing on my back with his fingers again.

"F" I say as he writes letters on my back, "U *gasp* are terrible!" I say. **(Please tell me you guys got that joke) **I playfully smack his chest, "Geez. What is that, your chest or a brick wall?"

Austin laughs.

"But I agree. Why don't we go out to eat, and while we're out I'll...Google some things..."

"What kinds of things?" Austin asks.

"I'll surprise you." I say. I quickly peck his lips, then sit up and get out of the bed. I walk over to my bag. I put on a robe and start looking for an outfit to wear, "Ugh. Where is it?" I ask.

"Where's what?" Austin asks, starting to get re-dressed as well.

I smirk, "The thong that matches this bra." I say, holding up a dark pink lace bra.

"God, I love you." Austin says.

I smile, "Sooo...are we like...back together?"

"Well, it's either that, or friends who are in love and have sex, so..." Austin says.

"You make a good point." I say, "Found it!" I say, finding the thong and starting to get re-dressed as well, "So, do we want to go public with this? Us...getting back together?" I ask.

Austin pauses, putting a white T-shirt on, "Um...I don't know, honestly. I mean, if we go public, there's just going to be paparazzi and tabloids and...maybe just for now, we should keep it to ourselves so that we can have our privacy, and just be us." Austin says.

I smile, "I like that. However, you know that means that you can't kiss me in public, right?"

"That's what hoodies and sunglasses are for." Austin says.

"You make a good point...again." I say, "Give me five minutes to do my hair. I really don't need to go out in public with my sex hair." I say once I'm dressed again.

"If you say so. I think it's hot."

"Well, of course _you _would. _You're _the reason I have it." I say. I walk into the bathroom.

Austin's POV

I put on a black beenie and attempt to cover up my hair so that Ally and I don't get recognized. Ally walks out of the bathroom with her hair in a side braid.

"Hey there, Katniss." I say, "Kidding. You look cute like that. I've never seen your hair like that."

"That's the idea." Ally says, grabbing a pair of sunglasses.

I grab a pair too and put them on, "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ally says, grabbing her purse and putting her sunglasses on.

We walk out of our room hand in hand, and I just hope to God that no one recognizes us. A family walks past us, and one of the kids has an Austin Moon T-shirt on, and she didn't acknowledge us, so I think we're good.

* * *

We found a mall by our hotel. Big surprise, we go to a mall to eat. Note my sarcasm. After eating, we walk around a bit. Ally throws her Pepsi in the trash.

"I wonder what's going on at home." she says aloud.

"You shouldn't think about that. Remember what happened last time?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be too bad anymore. If it's still storming there, it shouldn't last that much longer, right?"

"Yeah, but there's still the matter of the flooding going down. It's a hurricane, Ally, not just your average thunder storm."

"I know..." she trails off.

I pause, "Hey, remember this morning when you were saying how you've been acting all dirty and sexy lately just to get my attention?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to do that, you know. You get my attention no matter what you do. However, I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it when you were being dirty and sexy." I say.

Ally laughs, "Okay." she says.

My phone buzzes, "It's my parents. I should probably answer this." I say.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ally says.

Ally's POV

While Austin is on the phone, I quickly run into a small shop nearby. Something in the window caught my eye, and I find it in the store, not far away from it. I quickly look for one in my size so that I can buy it without Austin noticing that I'm gone. I don't want him to see what I'm buying. No, it's not a pharmacy and I'm not getting birth control, 'cause that would take way too long. Besides, I've already gotten that taken care of. Do you know how long I've wanted what happened this morning to actually happen? I was plenty prepared.

I walk out of the store with a pink bag and go back to the spot that I was originally in.

"Okay...yes, Mom." Austin says into his phone, "Alright...love you too. Bye." he says, hanging up his phone, "Sorry that took so long I-" he cuts himself off as he turns to face me again, and he looks at the bag, "Was I really on the phone for that long?" he asks.

I laugh, "Come on. Let's go look around some more. I have some more Googling to do." I say.

"Do I even wanna know?" Austin asks.

"Oh you do, but I'm not gonna tell you." I say.

"Does what you're looking up have anything to do with what's in your bag?"

"Maybe. Hey, random question. Can we find a place that sells whipped cream?"

* * *

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go re-fill the ice bucket." Austin says.

"Okay." I say. We're back at our hotel now. Austin takes the now empty ice bucket and walks out of the room.

I dash into the bathroom, grabbing my bag from the mall as I do so. I quickly undress and put on the red lace bra and thong with red fish-net stockings and red pumps. I put my hair into a pony tail, and quickly apply some makeup. Mascara and red lipstick should be all I need. I put on the thigh-high red robe that goes with this piece, then walk out of the bathroom. I sit on one of the beds and shut off the TV. I cross my legs and lean back on my arms.

"I'm back." Austin calls as he walks in. He sets the ice bucket down, then looks up at me. I smile at him, "Hell yes." is all he says.

I stand up and slip the robe off of my shoulders and smirk. I saunter over to the window and close the curtains, "Lock the door, baby." I say.

Austin smirks as well and does as told. He walks back over to me, taking his shirt off as he does so. I smile, then walk over to him and press his lips to mine. I smile against his lips, but then he shoves his tongue into my mouth, making me gasp. I wrap my left leg around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck. He picks me up and takes us to the bed, then sits me on his lap so that I'm straddling him. He and I both kick our shoes off, then I start rolling my hips into his, and he follows suit. I push him back wards so that he's laying down and I'm on top of him. I lean down and kiss his lips softly, then get off the bed and stand up.

I walk away a few steps, my back to Austin, and I reach up my back to unsnap my bra. I let it fall to the ground. I then take off the fishnet stockings and thong, until I'm wearing nothing. I pull my hair out of it's pony tail, and drop the hair band to the ground. I turn around and face Austin with a smirk on my face.

"Since when are you so bad? Not that I'm complaining." Austin says.

"Oh please, Austin." I say. I crawl up the bed towards him, "Good girls are just bad girls that never get caught." I whisper seductively. I start working on undoing the belt of his jeans, then I take them off, leaving him only in his boxers. I smirk at the tent in his boxers. I look up, and make sure I'm making direct eye contact with Austin as I grip him through his boxers. He groans and rolls his eyes back. I giggle, then slowly remove his boxers, throwing them to a random location. I turn back to Austin, "Did I ever tell you I was born without a gag reflex?" I ask. Austin pauses, then his eyes widen when he realizes what I'm referring to.

Before he can react I wrap my lips around his dick and take all of him in. He groans again and puts his hands in my hair as I start bobbing my head. He puts pressure on me, but not too terribly. I swirl my tongue around him, and look up at his face as I do so, trying my best to have an innocent look on my face despite the fact that I have a dick in my mouth. I come off of him, then lick his dick from base to head. I then go back down and start licking his balls. I have a goal here, and I would like to accomplish it. I wrap my lips around Austin's dick again and bob my head up and down. I look up and see Austin's eyes closed in pleasure. I would smile to myself if I didn't have him in my mouth.

"Oh, God, Ally!" Austin says.

I raise an eyebrow like I would when I smirk. I come off of him, then crawl up Austin's body so that I can whisper in his ear, "I want to taste you." I say. I quickly bite his ear, "Cum for me, baby."

I go back down and take his dick in my mouth again. It's a damn good thing I don't have a gag reflex, because I don't know how many other girls would be able to take all of him in. In other words, he's well endowed.

Austin lets out a yell as he cums in my mouth. I swallow as much of him as I can, loving what I taste. I almost can't get enough of it. I come off of him and look at him. I then lean down and plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. I can imagine that he can taste himself on me, but I think that turned him on even more. He grips my waist tightly, and flips us over so that we're on top. He leaves heavy kisses down my neck as he massages my breasts, making me moan.

Austin kisses me down my neck and chest. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth and massages the other. I groan in pleasure. Austin comes off of me, then looks up at me and smirks. He plants another soft kiss on my lips. He then moves down my body, and it's then that I realize what he's doing. He starts rubbing my clit, making me moan. He looks up and me and licks his lips. Then, he starts licking _my _lips. He's got a firm grip on my hips to keep me down. He shoves his tongue inside of me and I moan in pleasure.

He comes off and then shoves two, then three fingers inside of me.

"Oh!" I say, as I wasn't expecting him to do that. He brings his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace, "Austiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn..." I say, drawing out his name. He keeps bringing his fingers in and out of me. He then brings his fingers out, and looks at me as he licks my juices off. He smirks, then dips his head back down and continues licking me.

He comes off and looks up at me, "Don't hold back." is all he says before he goes back down and continues his previous actions.

I groan. I know I'm close, I can feel it. I feel my insides tighten, then I feel myself cum. Austin licks me up, taking in all he can. I ride out my orgasm, yelling as I do so. This has GOT to be one of the best times of my life.

Austin comes off of me, then looks over at the nightstand where I put the whipped cream. He gets off the bed, grabs the whipped cream, then gets back on the bed. He opens the lid and throws it where ever. He squirts some of it in my mouth, then leans down and kisses me.

"Mmm...Delicious." he says. He then puts some of it on my boobs. He dips his head down and puts one of my boobs in his mouth again and starts sucking on me. I moan. He licks all the whipped cream off, then rakes his teeth across my nipple. He moves on to my other boob, while massaging the other one. Once he licks all of the whipped cream off, he moves back down to where he was a few minutes ago. He spreads my legs apart-as far as they'll go-and squirts whipped cream on my clit and lips. He puts his tongue on me and gets all of the whipped cream with one lick. He looks up at me and smirks.

I smirk back, "You're up, sexy." I say. We roll over so that I'm once again on top of Austin. I stick out my tongue and squirt whipped cream on it, then lean down and kiss Austin. This is so fun. Why I've never done this before, I have no idea.

I move back down to Austin's huge dick, which looks painfully erect. I squirt the whipped cream all up his dick, then take all of him in my mouth once again. Austin moans and closes his eyes. I come back up, and see that I got all the whipped cream at once. I swallow, then smile to myself. I squirt some more whipped cream onto his balls, and lick it all up.

"God, Ally." Austin says.

I smile to myself, but before I can even respond to what's going on, Austin sits up, grabs hold of me, then rolls us over so that I'm once again on the bottom. He pins me to the bed, literally pinning my arms down with bruising force. But I love it, and it turns me on even more.

Austin lays a soft kiss on my forehead, and just when I think he's going to be gentle, he slams into me, making me gasp and scream, "Oh!" I say. Austin comes out me, then slams back in. He leans down and kisses me, shoving his tongue to the back of my throat as he does so. He slams into me again, then comes out, and slams into me again. I yell out at each blow. I'm not sure if I should be in pain or pleasure, but I like whatever this is. I've decided that I really like it rough, but I also like it soft, like what we did this morning. But now, I am extremely turned on, and all I want is force and speed.

"Harder." I choke out, "Faster."

Austin obeys. I'm pretty sure he's now going as hard and as fast as he can, and I absolutely love it. Austin releases his grip on my arms, then lifts my left leg over his shoulder so that he can get into me more. Oh, this should be good. He slams into me and I scream out.

"OH! AH!"

I know that I'm close again, and I think Austin is too, but we're not anywhere near done.

"Austin! I'm gonna cum!" I shout.

"Me too." Austin says, slamming into me again.

A bit later, I feel Austin cum inside of me and I feel myself cumming too. But Austin keeps going.

"Austin." I say. I wrap my arms around his next and whisper into his ear, "What do you want me to do? Anything. Name it." I say. I pull away to look Austin in the eyes.

He leans over and whispers into my ear, "I want you to show me what a bitch you can be."

I smile. I push him and he rolls over so that I am once again on top. I'm still a bit weak from my orgasm, and I can tell that Austin is too, but I keep going. I lower myself on to him and start riding him. I lean down and kiss him, digging my fingernails into his neck. I bite his bottom lip and his tongue. Our teeth grit against each other. I sit up completely so he's looking up at me. I roll my hips as much as I can and he does the same. I put my hands on his chest to keep my balance. Austin and I both yell out, and I scratch at his chest and abs.

I speed up, until I'm practically jumping up and down on him.

I feel his dick twitch inside of me. I'm close too, but I don't want to cum just yet.

"AAHHH!" Austin yells out as he cums inside of me once again. He rides out his orgasm, and I stop myself from cumming. I hold it in as long as I can.

I get off of Austin and sit on the bed next to him. I spread my legs and shove my middle finger inside of me, "Ohh..." I say. I bring my finger in and out of me quickly, "Oh, Austin..." I moan. I want him to know that he's the one that I fantasize about when I play with myself. I see Austin watching me, stroking his dick as he does so. I smirk and keep going, rubbing my clit with my thumb. "OH, AUSTIN!" I yell as I cum on my hand. I make direct Eye contact with Austin as I lick my own juices off my fingers.

Austin licks his lips, then pounces on me. I let out a girlish laugh in enjoyment before he slams into me again. He comes out of me, then looks down at me. I can't even see the hazel in his eyes anymore.

"Am I bitchy enough for you?" I ask.

"On your hands and knees." Austin demands.

I do as told and get on my hands and knees on the bed. Austin grips my hips, also with bruising force. He slams into me and I scream out.

"You're mine, you got that?" Austin whispers into my ear before coming out of me and slamming into me again. I yell out again, "I'm the only one who's ever gonna see you like this. You're mine." he growls before slamming into me again. I yell out once again.

"Austin," I say, panting, "I've been a bad...bad girl, haven't I? I need to be punished." I say.

What the hell is up with me today?

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Austin spank me. Not hard enough to cause me too much pain, but just hard enough to make me cry out in happiness.

Again. What the HELL is up with me today?

Austin slams into me a couple more times before he and I both cum.

We flop on the bed, both of us out of breath. I look around, and I realize we just did all of this with the lights on. I laugh to myself, then reach over and turn off the lamp. I grab the can of whipped cream and squirt some into my mouth and swallow it before laying down and falling asleep. We've been at this for hours, and it was late now. Almost midnight.

"I love you." Austin whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too." I whisper, just before falling asleep.

**So...uh...yeah.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! I need you guys to give me ideas of what you want to see in this story. For example, should there be more food items involved? Bondage? And give me some...interesting locations for them to have sex. Examples, the hot tub, the shower, a public restroom. Something interesting! **

**The sex in this chapter was inspired by "HateF*ck" by Motionless in White. Probably one of the dirtiest songs I have ever heard...I love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today?**

**Lemmie tell ya. School. SUCKS! Good thing we've got Auslly sex to keep our spirits up! Sorry, that was totally weird.**

**The sex in this chapter was inspired by the song, "Synthetic Love" by Motionless in White.**

Austin's POV

I wake up the next morning to see Ally in my arms. I kiss her temple, and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey, beautiful." I whisper.

"Hey..." she says back, keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Yesterday was...rough.

Ally's eyes open and she looks up, "I feel good, but it'll be a miracle if I'm not walking with a limp."

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. It's kinda hot when you get all possessive over me. And considering the hand print on my ass, you've certainly marked your territory." she laughs. But then her face grows serious, "Austin, I love you."

I smile, "I love you too." I say.

Ally nods, "I've had a really great time with you, but...we're only sixteen, and we've got our whole lives ahead of us. I want to be with you, but maybe we should't have sex as much. I don't wanna..."

"Risk anything?"

Ally nods, "Yeah." she says.

"Ally it's fine. I love you for you, not for your body."

Ally smiles, and I peck her lips.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower. We should go out and do something today." she says.

"Sounds great." I say.

Ally stands and walks into the bathroom.

A second later, she walks out and walks back over to me, "Maybe just one last time." she says. Before I can even function what's going on, she's sitting on my lap and her lips are on mine again. I kiss her back and hold her hips firmly, "Why don't we...continue this in the shower?" Ally asks, seductively.

"God, I love you." I say. I stand from the bed and pick Ally up. I carry her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Go grab a condom really quick. I'll start the water." Ally says.

I nod. I walk out of the bathroom and grab a condom out of a drawer in the nightstand, then walk back into the bathroom and close the door just as Ally turns the water on. I take her hand and pull her into the shower with me, making her giggle. She presses her lips to mine and I hold her close. Yeah, this is totally the last time we're doing this for a while.

I roll the condom on, then turn Ally around so that her back is against the shower wall. She looks really beautiful with the water falling on to her. I kiss her softly again, savoring every moment that I have with her. I kiss down her neck and up again to her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and wraps one of her legs around my waist. I slowly ease myself into her, and Ally moans.

"You like that, baby?" I ask. I put my lips on Ally's again, biting her lip as I do so. Ally and I move our hips against each other. I grunt every time I push into her, and she moans every time. I lower my hands to her ass and I feel her smile against my lips.

"I think this is the first shower I've taken where I've actually gotten dirtier." Ally says.

I smile, "I think that goes for both of us." I kiss her again.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I decided that we're going to the beach today. As I predicted, it isn't going well.

"We're lost." I say.

"Are not."

"Are so." I say. Austin and I found a trail and decided to follow it. All of our things are still on the beach. We'll be lucky if no one steals any of it.

"It could be worse." Austin says.

I huff, "Yeah, I guess it could." I say.

"Why don't we just turn around and go back the way we came?"

"We already tried that and we ended up passing the same tree three times." I say. I lean up against a tree and look up at it. I then sigh, "Make that four times." I say, sinking to the ground.

Austin sits down next to me, and we sit in silence for a while.

"I wonder what's happening at home." I say, "With the storm and all. I wonder if everyone's okay. What kind of damage has been done..." I say.

"You shouldn't be thinking of things like that." Austin says, putting a hand on my knee, "Everything's gonna be okay."

"But what if it isn't?" I ask, turning to face him, "What if...what if we go home, only to find out that there's no more home to go to?" I ask.

Austin sighs and wraps his arms around me, "I'm afraid of that too...but we _have _to think positively. A smart girl I know taught me to think like that, even in the worse situations." he says, "You know who that girl was?"

I smile, "Yeah..." I say.

Austin smiles down at me, "You know I love you."

I nod, "I do. And I love you too." I say. Austin leans down and kisses me, and instantly, all of my worries go away.

And new intentions arise.

We break the kiss and I stand up, my back facing Austin.

"What are you doing?" Austin asks.

I look over my shoulder at him, "Just...watch me." I say, untying my bikini top.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what happened to not doing this anymore?" Austin asks.

My top falls to the ground. I take my hair out of the bun that it's in, and turn back around to face Austin.

"Then again, what real damage is one last time gonna do?" Austin asks, standing up.

I smile, then wrap my arms around him and kiss him. While doing so, I reach underneath his boxers and grab his shaft, making him moan.

"I don't deserve you." he whispers against my lips.

"I could say the same to you. Yet here I am, topless." I say, smirking.

"That you are." Austin says, before crashing his lips into mine once again. I wrap my right leg around his waist and start rolling my hips into his. I love the feel of my bare chest on his, "Tell me what you want." Austin murmurs against my lips.

"You." is all I say.

"Tell me what you want." Austin says again, in a more demanding tone.

"I want you and I..." I say before kissing him quickly, "To fuck..." I kiss him again, "Until we feel like new..." I kiss him again, "Until we overdose."

Austin doesn't respond. He just pushes my bikini bottom down until its around my ankles. I step out of it, not parting my lips from his. I can't tell what Austin is doing now, but before I can part the kiss to see, or even function what's going on, he's got my pinned against a palm tree, and he thrusts himself inside of me, and I gasp in surprise. Though I don't know why I'm surprised _now _considering Austin and I have done this so many times...Damn. We've done this _so _many times.

I love it.

Whenever Austin and I have sex, it's like I'm in a whole different world. The closer I get, is the further I feel from reality. A lot of times, I lose my grip on remembering what's real and what isn't. Not that that's a bad thing. Austin parts our lips and I'm gasping for air. I open my eyes and take a look around. Everything is blurry. I focus on Austin. His eyes are nearly black. I'm not sure if I should be terrified, or even more turned on.

At the moment, I'm a bit of both.

I love these different sides of Austin. The rough, possessive side he has when we're going at it, and that loving, passionate side he has when he makes love to me, softly and gently. In real life, around other people, you don't see that from him, and I'm glad that he trusts me with it. I'm pretty sure I'm showing off some things that no one else has ever scene before, if you know what I mean. *wink wink*

I bend my knees and slide down the tree. Austin comes down with me, but gives me this really intense stare, and I know what he's about to do next. He slowly spreads my legs, keeping eye contact with me. He goes slowly at first, then his lips are on my lips-the ones between my legs, that is. Now, when I look at him, I can no longer see his face. The feel of his tongue and lips on me is just...oh, God. It's almost like he's crawling inside of me. That's how deep he goes.

I love it.

We go so rough sometimes. Both Austin and I have agreed that our heads are a mess, and they're about to explode. (Though with Austin, that has a double meaning). But the thing is, we don't care. This is what we want from each other, so that's what we do.

But I worry about that sometimes. I mean, even this morning, Austin assured me that he loves me for me, not my body. But sometimes I'm not sure if I should believe that what we have is "real". Are we just fucking for the sake of fucking?

I get snapped out of my thoughts when Austin _bites _my inner left thigh. I almost want to scream, when I hear something.

"Wait." I say. Austin stops what he's doing and listens too. We hear footsteps and voices.

"Shit!" Austin whisper yells. He and I scramble up, redressing ourselves. Austin and I then sit back on the ground and look like we're talking. Austin is sitting in a way that should hide his boner, and I can't help but blush.

A couple of joggers run by and wave at us. We wave back, and watch them until they're gone.

I stand up and turn to face Austin, "I think we just found our way back to civilization." I say.

Austin stands up too, "Great." he says. He hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear, "Can I take you out to dinner to celebrate?"

I look up at him, "Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me out on our first official date?"

"Yes I am, Ally...I don't know your middle name, Dawson." he says.

"I accept." I say, smiling, "Come on." I say, heading in the direction of the joggers.

"Not so fast." Austin says, "When we get back to the hotel room after dinner," he whispers, "I want total control."

My eyes widen as I know what he means.

"Screw 'one last time'." I say. We start heading back to the beach.

Austin smiles, "Hey, random question. What do you know about tying knots?"

"Austin, this is _me _we're talking about. I know everything about everything when it comes to knots...and most other things...why do you ask?"

Austin smirks and playfully smacks my ass, "No reason." he says, slyly.

I gulp, suddenly completely and utterly terrified.

"Should I be scared?" I ask.

Austin just shrugs playfully.

Just seeing him do _that _sends chills up my spine.

"Ally, I know what you've been thinking about all day." he says, "Baby, I love you for you, not your body, or the sex. What we have is real. Okay?"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I ask.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it a million more times. I read you like a book, Dawson."

I smile to myself, "I love you too. For you." I say.

Austin takes my hand in his, and we continue walking towards the beach.

**Totally. Suckish. Filler. Am I right? What's gonna happen at the restaurant? What about Austin and his "wanting total control"? Oh, is Ally in for the ride of her life. What crazy things are going to happen at the hotel room. I'll give you a hint. It's a number. Most of you should be able to figure that one out, and have something to look forward to!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in what feels like forever. I'm just busy. Don't worry, you won't have to wait as long for the next update. **

**I want more wacky locations and ideas!**

**Here are things I've gotten so far.**

**1.) More food items**

**2.) Bondage**

**3.) At the restaurant**

**4.) In the hot-tub and/or pool at the hotel**

**5.) In the elevator**

**I've gotten more than that but that's all that I can remember at the moment. So please send me more wacky locations, ideas, toys, positions, etc. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! What's up everyone!**

**I'm so happy! My favorite Auslly lemon-fic (That's what I call the nasty fics) "Best Month of My Existence!" is back! I'm so happy you just have no idea.**

**So, I've taken some of your suggestions into consideration. A couple of them will be used, and then my own little surprise will come into play as well! I hope you guys like it!**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, this is a RATED M STORY! If you don't like all the sex, don't read it. That's all I have to say.**

Ally's POV

"So, what sounds good to you?" I ask Austin. We're at the resturaunt on our first official date, and right now we're looking over the menus.

"You." Austin says, smirking.

I roll my eyes, "Austin, we've got to be careful. We didn't come disguised, someone could recognize us. I'm surprised there isn't already a crowd of paparazzi."

"There probably is, but we're not sitting anywhere near a window and the workers won't let them in. Hopefully, no one will ask us for an autograph or a picture and we can just have a nice first date." Austin says, "And since we still don't want to go public that we're back together, if anyone asks, we're just here as friends."

I nod, "Everything here looks really good, but I'm excited to get back to our room." I say, smiling.

"Oh, anxious, are we? Well, why wait?" Austin asks. Before I can respond, he rests his hand on my knee and slowly moves it up.

"Austin." I whisper.

"Relax, no one can see under the table." Austin whispers back. He moves his hand all the way up and starts rubbing my folds. I didn't wear any panties, "Looks like you WANTED me to do this anyway." Austin says.

"Oh...Austin, there are children here!" I whisper-yell.

"And neither them or their parents will suspect a thing." Austin says, shoving a finger inside of me.

I bite my lip and grip the table.

"I told you I wanted total control." Austin says. He puts another finger inside of me, then moves them in and out of me at a fast rate. I bite my tongue-literally-to keep from yelling out. I'm almost afraid of drawing blood from biting it so hard, "You like that baby?" Austin whispers in my ear.

I nod, then look out of the corner of my eye, "Austin, the waiter's coming." I say.

Austin retracts his fingers and acts like nothing happened as the waiter comes to take our order.

"Hi, can I take your order...Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?"

"That's us." I say, finally able to speak normally. I decide to get a bit of revenge on Austin. I put my hand on his thigh, both of us keeping a straigh face as I do so.

Austin starts speaking, but cuts himself off when I grab his crotch, "I'll have the..." he bites his lip, "Burger." he finally says, "Well done." he says, trying not to make a face as I start massaging him. The waiter has no idea.

"And I'll have the ceasar salad." I say.

"And to drink?"

"Water with lemon." I say.

"Pepsi." Austin says through his teeth.

"Alright, I'll take your menus."

I take my hand away from Austin's growing boner and hand the waiter our menus. He walks away, not knowing a thing.

Austin leans over and whispers in my ear, "This, is not over."

* * *

No One's POV

Austin and Ally arrive at their hotel. They walk past the front desk and into the elevator. Thankfully, no one is in the elevator when it opens. Austin and Ally step in and Ally presses the '3' button. As soon as the doors close, Austin pins Ally against the wall, and she gasps. He kisses her square on the lips, then moves up and down her neck.

"You wanna play dirty?" he asks, "Fine. We'll play dirty." He says, pushing his hands up her shirt and cupping her breats through her bra.

The elevator dings, and Austin and Ally both scramble to their original position in case anyone else is there. Thankfully, no one is. Austin and Ally casually walk back to their room like it's nothing. Austin takes out his room key, and opens the door. Austin and Ally walk in, and as soon as the door is closed, they're back in their make-out position that they were in in the elevator. They quickly break it so that Austin can take off his shirt and Ally can remove her jacket. Austin nearly rips Ally's shirt off of her and throws it to the ground. He puts his lips to her neck and starts sucking. His hands move up her back and unclasp her bra. Ally lets the straps fall off her shoulders, and the bra falls to the floor. Ally's hands move down to undo Austin's belt. Austin steps out of his jeans, and is now only in his boxers. Austin presses his lips back to Allys, and pushes her skirt to the ground. He moves his hands down to her ass, loving the fact that she had no panties on. Ally's hands go under Austin's boxers and she grabs his shaft, making him moan against her lips. She pushes those down, and he steps out of them.

Austin then pins Ally against the wall with bruising force. Without any warning he slams into her, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. They press their lips to eachothers, their tongues sloppily fighting for dominance. They bit each other's lips and tongues, and their teeth raked against eachother. Austin breaks the kiss and puts his lips to Ally's jawline, and slowly moves down, sucking and occasionally biting as he does so. Ally can't help but lean her head back and moan in pleasure at the sensation. Austin moves down to her boobs. He puts one in his mouth and starts sucking on it, while massaging the other with his hand. Ally's breathing becomes eratic and she groans loudly. Ally rakes his teeth across her nipple, then starts kissing her back up her neck, then reaches her lips again.

Austin slams back into her, then comes out, then slams into her again, and continues these actions.

"God, yes!" Ally yells out.

Austin comes out of Ally, then takes her hand and pulls her to the bed.

What Ally didn't know, is that she'd left her phone in her jacket pocket. While Austin had her pinned against the wall, it started virbating because of someone trying to call her. When Austin pulled her to the bed, she stepped on it, and answered the call without knowing it.

The person on the other line could hear all of this,

Austin and Ally lay down on the bed. Ally gets on her knees and turns around. She gets on top of Austin so that she is facing his painfully erect dick, and he is facing her pussy. Ally takes all of him in her mouth. Austin gasps and moans. He'd forgotten that Ally doesn't have a gag reflex. Austin starts licking Ally's folds, then begins to tongue fuck her. Ally would moan if she didn't have his dick in her mouth. He then pushes Ally off of him, then gets on top of her and pins her down, both of them now at the foot of the bed.

"I though I said I wanted total control." Austin says.

The person on the other line of the phone call that no one knew was in progress was now raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fine...Then fuck me like it's our last night alive." Ally says.

"That's what I like to hear." Austin says. He slams into her with all of the force in his being, pinning her arms down to the bed.

Ally cries out in pain and pleasure, "OH!"

"Say my name." Austin says, coming out of her and going into her again, "SAY IT!"

"AH! AUSTIN!" Ally cries out.

Austin comes out of her, then stands up. He takes Ally by the hand and yanks her up so that she's standing too. He pulls her over and opens the curtains, then pins her, facing forward, against the window. The sound of Ally being pinned to the window was loud, and it made the person on the other line of the unknown phone call jump, snapping them out of their confused, disgusted, shocked trance. Ally had her boobs pressed against the window, and Austin slams into her from behind, making her scream out. He presses his lips to her neck, biting as he does so. He then smacks her ass. Ally cires out in pain and pleasure.

"God YES! MORE!" she yells out.

"You're such a bad girl, Ally." Austin growls.

"I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow, Austin. I need to be punished."

"Damn right you do." Austin says, pushing into her again and she screams out.

"AH! AUSTIN! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Me too, Ally." Austin says.

Ally thought she heard something coming from the back of the room. It sounded like a small yell, then she heard a beeping sound. She was about to question what it was, when she felt herself starting to cum, and Austin as well. He slowly starts slowing down. He lays a soft kiss on her neck, then comes out of her and releases his grip on her so that she's no longer pressed up against the window. The both walk back over to the bed and flop down, both of them panting.

"Hey...did you hear that sound earlier?" Ally asks.

"What sound?" Austin asks.

"I'll take that as a no." Ally says. She stands up and walks over to the pile of clothes. She reaches into her jacket pocket and takes her phone out. Austin props himself up on his elbows on the bed to see what she's doing.

Ally presses a few things, then her eyes widen at the realization, "Oh my God..."

"What?" Austin asks.

"Well when you...uh...had me...pressed against the wall, someone must have called me. And when you pulled me over to the bed, I must have stepped on my phone and answered the call! Who ever was on the other line heard at least a small bit of us having sex!"

"Who called?" Austin asks, praying it was neither of their parents.

"Um..." Ally presses something. Her eyes widen, "Trish."

Five minutes earlier, No One's POV

Trish finally snapped out of her so-shocked-she-couldn't-move transe.

"AH! AUSTIN! I'M GONNA CUM!" she heard on the other line.

"Me too, Ally." Austin says to Ally.

"AH!" Trish yells, hanging up on her phone.

"Patricia? Is everything okay?" her mom calls.

"Uh...yeah mom! Just saw a spider." Trish says. She stomps her foot in a random spot, "Got it." she says.

She quickly dials a number.

_Trish/ _**Dez**

**Hello?**

_Dez, thank God._

**Trish? You never call me. What's up?**

_I've gotta tell you something, but it's going to be kind of a shock, so brace yourself._

**Okay. Let's hear it.**

_Okay, so a couple minutes ago, I called Ally, just to see how things with her and Austin are going. You with me so far?_

**Yeah. Trish, I'm not stupid.**

_Uh huh. Sure. Anyway, Ally must not have answered it on purpose. It must have been an accident._

**What makes you say that?**

_She must have answered her phone on accident, because when the call was answered, I heard her and Austin...doing things...and by things, I mean each other._

**Wait. Are you seriously saying that-**

_I heard Austin and Ally fucking each other. I am OFFICIALLY scarred for life._

**Woah woah woah. Are you sure you REALLY heard them going at it.**

_I heard Ally yell 'Austin, I'm gonna cum'. I'm prettyre sure, Dez._

**Gross.**

_Yeah. Apparently, Ally likes it rough. Not the point. The point is, I want you to help me find out if they're back together, or if they were just fucking for the sake of fucking._

**If they were back together, don't you think they'd tell us?**

_Exactly what I want to find out. Please help me figure this out. I'm so grossed out right now but I HAVE to know!_

**Alright, fine. But if I catch a phone call of them doing it, I'm out.**

_Whatever. Thanks Dez._

And with that, Trish hangs up, shivering and expecting nightmares over what she just heard.

**HAHA! I'm very proud of this chapter.**

**GIMMIE MORE WEIRD SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today? So, this chapter probably won't have all that much sex in it, but it's still going to be a good chapter, I can assure you that.**

**Anyways. I own no references used. Leggo!**

Ally's POV

I wake up alone. I blink a few times and sit up, then find a folded up piece of paper with my name on it. I smile and sit up, then grab the paper and read it.

_Morning Beautiful! I had to run out and get us some more food, because we're starting to get short on money, so we won't be able to go out as often, which means that we're gonna have to settle for cheep food from a gas station until we find out what's going on at home. I was going to wake you up and see if you wanted to come with, but you looked so beautiful in your sleep, I couldn't. I shouldn't be much longer.I know this isn't the love letter you've always dreamed of getting, but hey, it's a start. I love you._

_-Austin_

I smile to myself. I'd certainly prefer this over a text message. I look at the time. It's 8 o'clock here, which means it's 9 at home, and 6 in California where Trish is. Should I call her? If it's nine back home, and Trish is still used to that time zone, she may still be awake, right? I decide to try her.

Ally/**Trish**

**Hello?**

_Hey, Trish..._

**Hey...**

_...So, what's up?_

**Oh, nothing much aside from the fact that I got zero sleep last night because I heard my two friends going at it like rabbits over the phone. What about you?**

_*sigh* Trish, I'm sorry, we didn't want you to find out this way._

**So what is this? Are you too back together or are you just like, fuck buddies?**

_...We're in love._

**...I'm sorry, what now?**

_Austin and I are in love._

**How can you say that after one time fucking each other senceless...unless...*gasp* You've done it more than once!**

_Yeah..._

**I don't think I've ever been so confused.**

_Maybe this will lighten things up. The first time we did it, was AFTER we told each other that we were still in love with each other._

**I didn't know you were in love to begin with. So are you two back together?**

_Yeah, but don't tell anyone. We don't want the media to know about it. We just want to be ourselves, without the media getting in the way._

**...Yeah, that might kinda be a problem.**

_What do you mean? Trish, what did you do?_

Before Trish can respond, Austin walks in with a plastic bag in one hand, and his phone in the other hand pressed up against his ear. He looks up at me, "Trish and Dez know about us." he says.

_You told Dez?!_

**I didn't know who else to call! **

_Why did you feel the need to call anyone?!_

**The same reason why I told a stranger that you liked Austin when you first told me.**

_I've gotta go. Bye._

I hang up, and so does Austin, "Well, this is a great start to our morning." I say.

Austin sets the bag down, then quickly pecks my lips, "Morning."

"Morning." I say.

Austin sits on the edge of the bed, "How're you feeling?"

I pause, "Maybe a _little _bit sore." I say, referring to yesterday. Austin raises an eyebrow at me, "Okay, pretty sore." I say, "But that just means you were doing it right." I say.

Austin laughs and wraps his arms around me.

"So, are we really running that short on money?" I ask.

"Well, we're gonna want gas money for when we start heading home, aren't we?" he asks.

"Good point." I say, "Have you heard anything?"

"Actually, I have. The flooding has gone down a bit, they're starting repairs, and people are starting to head home." Austin says, "So, what do you say, we rest today. Just snuggle, watch movies, relax. Then tomorrow, we have one last little bit of...fun, then we head home the day after that?"

I ponder this, "I like it." I say.

Austin nods, "So, since Trish and Dez know about us, do you think we should go public with it? Let the whole world know?"

"Hmmm...yeah I guess, but not right now. I don't want my parents to find out that we got back together when we stayed at a _hotel_, _alone_. They'll jump to conclusions that will most-likely be true, and I'll be grounded for life."

Austin laughs, "Okay, so we'll wait a week or two after we go home."

I nod, "So," I say, grabbing the remote to the TV, "what movie should we watch first?"

* * *

No One's POV

"AH! Stop!" Ally shouts as Austin tickles her. Both of them were laughing pretty hard. Austin releases her, and they continue laughing to the point where Ally snorts, only making them laugh harder, "Oh my Gosh! I _so _snort when I laugh!"

"Told ya!" Austin says. Their laughter dies down and they're just laying on the bed with smiles on their faces. Austin takes Ally's hand, "I love you." he says, in all seriousness.

"I love you too." Ally says in return, serious as well, "You know, I'm...I'm really glad we're back together."

Austin smiles, "I am too." he says.

"I wonder how the rest of the world is going to react."

"Hopefully, better than Trish and Dez. I mean, I'm sure they're happy for us, but the whole, us fucking over the phone kind of..."

"Yeah..." Ally says, catching on to what he meant, "You know, it's weird I...I almost..._don't want _to go home. Because I feel like we won't be able to be as close as we are now...I'm gonna miss falling asleep and waking up in your arms."

Austin nods, "I'm gonna miss that too." he says.

Ally smirks, "But the real shame is that we won't be able to have sex _nearly _as often." she says. They laugh.

"Yeah, but...once we tell the world that we're back together, we won't have to hide anymore. I'll be able to take you out on a date, I'll be able to hug and kiss you in public."

Ally nods, "I like the sound of that." she says, "Actually being a couple." she says, laying her head on his shoulder, "Why don't you think it worked out for us last time?"

Austin pauses, "We weren't in love. We _liked _each other a lot, but we weren't in love like we are now."

Ally nods, "I think you're right...You know, it's weird. I'd never been in love before, so I didn't know what it felt like, and yet, I was _so sure _that I'd fallen in love with you. I love being right."

Austin smiles, then leans down and kisses his girlfriend softly on the lips. Girlfriend. He loved calling her that.

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so yes, that was a sucky fluffy filler chapter, BUT THIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT! So, lots of you guys following me, are also following middlechild3's story, 'Living and Learning' am I correct? Well, long story short, middlechild3 doesn't write sex scenes in her stories if there is one. In her up-coming story, there is a sex scene coming up that she is NOT going to write, but she has, however, given me permission to do a one-shot on it. So keep an eye out for that!**

**So, this story has a couple of chapters left, but once that's over, keep an eye out for my new story, "Fashionably Late" when it comes out! It's another rated m auslly fic. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! How are all my party people today?**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry, but this story is coming to an end :( I WILL BE STARTING A NEW STORY THOUGH!**

**After you read this, be on the look out for my new story, "Fashionably Late".**

**This chapter will have two of the requests that you guys have given me! Hope you love it! I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

For only the second time since we've been here, I wake up in Austin's arms fully dressed. I blink myself awake a couple of times and smile, even though I'm kind of sad. Today is mine and Austin's last day here. Our last day of privacy before we come out that we're back together to the media. Our last day of just being us.

I feel a soft kiss on my temple, "Morning." Austin whispers in my ear.

"Morning." I repeat. I roll over so that I'm facing him and he leans down and kisses me. When we come apart I smile and let out a small hum, "So...what do you say we get dressed and go get some breakfast, then we come back, then go down to the hot-tub?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me." Austin says.

* * *

I lay my head back and relax. This truly is the most amazing hot-tub I have ever been in. I really do love that this hotel is on the beach, because seriously no one is in here. Austin and I are the only ones, and that makes me VERY happy. I smile to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin asks, wrapping his arm around me.

I turn to face him, then lay a hand on his knee under the water, "Oh," I start, bringing my hand further up his leg, "Nothing much." I say, wrapping my hands around his growing boner.

Austin gasps in surprise, then smirks and pulls me to him so he can kiss me. Our lips dance across each other's and out tongues explore each other's mouths. Austin bites my lower lip and I smile against his lips. I move so that I'm sitting on Austin's lap. I put my hand under his shorts and start massaging his cock. He moans against my lips and I smile.

"Is this your revenge?" Austin asks.

"You pinned me against a window. I could barley move yesterday. Of _course _this is my revenge." I say, putting my lips to his again. I pull his shorts down a bit, then move my bikini bottom down a bit as well, then slowly slide myself on to him, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. I let out a small laugh, then kiss up and down Austin's neck as I slowly buck my hips into his, riding him like a stallion. I run my hands through his hair and he does the same with me.

"God, you're sexy." Austin whispers to me.

"I try." I say, smirking.

I figure, if starting tomorrow, we're going to be invaded by paparazzi asking about our relationship-as well as Trish and Dez *shutters*-Austin and I need one last little bit of release before we have no privacy at all.

Austin and I continue bucking our hips against each other, and I feel Austin's cock start to twitch inside of me.

"Oh, Ally...God, I'm gonna-"

But I cut him off by coming off of him and re-adjusting my bikini bottom. I smirk, and make direct eye-contact with him as I take a large breath, then go under the water of the hot-tub and wrap my lips around Austin's cock. I can hold my breath for a really long time. Some of the perks of having no social life. You get bored, and you try things. I swirl my tongue around his dick, feeling it twitch inside of my mouth. I come up out of the water, take another large breath, then go back under and wrap my lips around his dick. Within a matter of seconds I feel Austin cum into my mouth. I swallow as much of him as I can, loving how he tastes. Once I swallow him all, I come back up taking in a breath, and wipe my hair out of my face.

"That was BY FAR the best deep throating you've done on this entire trip." Austin says.

"Thank you." I say, still trying to catch my breath, "But that's not even the BEGINNING of my revenge." I whisper in his ear.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally and I wake up early the next morning so that we can start driving back to Miami. We pack our things, then take one last look at the place that made us realize how in love with each other we still were.

"Ready?" I ask Ally.

"Yeah." she says.

We walk out of the hotel room without any disguises. It was around 6am here, so hopefully not too many people would see us. Ally and I take the elevator downstairs. When the doors close, I bring Ally to me and give her a soft kiss on the lips. We come apart, and Ally lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm excited to go home, but I almost don't want to leave this place." she says.

The doors open and Ally and I walk into the lobby.

"I'll go check us out." I say. Ally nods and takes a seat.

Checking out only takes a couple of minutes, then Ally stands and we walk out.

"My dad said that he will be back in Miami the day after tomorrow." Ally says.

"Mine too. They're finally starting to open some of the airlines back up." I say.

Ally nods. She and I put our things in the trunk, then get in the car, and start on our long drive home.

* * *

"I could eat doughnuts everyday if they weren't so fattening." Ally says. We'd just gotten a box of a dozen doughnuts and Dunkin Doughnuts.

"There are secrets to eating junk and staying healthy. How do you think I eat pancakes for breakfast every morning and still look this good?"

"Good point." Ally says, biting into her doughnut again, "I like, _really _don't want to have to face Trish and Dez. It's going to be so awkward." she says.

"Yeah...But we'll get over it."

"I hope so." she mutters.

"Hey, it'll be fine. As long as you and I are happy together, nothing else should matter." I say.

Ally pauses, "You're right. And you know what? It _is _all that matters." she says, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, "I would kiss you, but I still have ten more hours to drive." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes and smiles, then takes another bite of her doughnut.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Ally moans against my lips.

After another 22 hours, Ally and I FINALLY reached Miami. I'll admit, some pretty heavy damage has been done. I kissed Ally to make her feel better...And now we're in the back seat of my car, parked in front of her house, making out. I'm laying down and she's on top of me.

"I could get used to this." I whisper against her lips.

"I thought we already were." Ally says. She bends down and grabs her purse on the floor. She unzips it, then pulls out two things. A condom and...hand-cuffs? "Told you I wasn't done with my revenge yet." she says. She grabs my hands and cuffs them to one of the handles on the door. She then reaches down to the hem of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head in one swift motion.

* * *

No One's POV Four Years Later

Twenty year old Ally Dawson walks into the apartment that she and Austin had together. She'd had a long day at work. She was at the studio for a long time today, and so was Austin. Today was Austin and Ally's four year anniversary, and they hadn't seen each other since they'd woken up this morning. Ally walks up to the door, and a bouquet of flowers was taped to it. Ally gasps, then takes the flowers and smells them.

"Hmmm..." she says, exhaling the daisies. They were her favorite. She wondered if Austin was home already.

She got her keys out of her purse, then unlocked the door. When she opened it, she gasped. There were candles and rose-petals everywhere. She smiled to herself. She walked into the kitchen, and quickly put the flowers in a vase full of water. She then took off her jacket, set her purse down, and took her shoes off. She then took her hair out of it's bun, feeling relieved. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, making her gasp in surprise.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Austin whispers in her ear.

Ally smiles, "It's fine." she says. She cranes her head so that she can kiss him. Their lips touch, then Ally turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. Austin picks her up bridal style, then leads them to the bedroom, where the rose-petals lead. When he reaches the closed door, he sets Ally down, then opens the door. Ally gasps again, tears forming in her eyes. There were rose petals all over the room, as well as lots of candles. Ally took a few steps forward while Austin stayed behind. She looked at the bed, and gasped. Spelled out _with _the rose petals on the bed was, _Will you marry me?_

Ally turned around, then found Austin on one knee and a black box with a diamond ring in his hands. He was smiling ear to ear at the shocked expression on Ally's face.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you," Austin says, "But I'm gonna ask you anyways." he says.

"Oh my God." Ally says, crying now.

Austin smiles, "Ally," he starts, "Will you marry me?"

Ally smiles and nods, "Yes!" she says.

Austin smiles and stands up. He takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Ally's hand. She smiles and wraps her arms around Austin's neck and he holds her close to him.

"I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too." Ally says. She puts her hands on his cheeks and brings him down so they can kiss.

**Some of you may find this ending cheesy, others romantic. It's your opinion. But anyways, the end!**

**MY NEW STORY IS CALLED FASHIONABLY LATE! CHECK IT OUT IT WILL BE OUT SOON!**


End file.
